La Verdad: Maldita Realidad
by SiXFeeTUndeR666
Summary: El final de unos es el comienzo de otros, y ese comienzo es un castigo para alguien que prefirió ser mortal. Final de la historia


Esta es la última parte de la historia que tenía. Sé que ha sido rara porque no se lo esperaban de alguien como Shura de Capricornio, pero era algo original. Es una forma de ver las cosas distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados. ¿Quién dice que no puede ser de esta forma?

Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews

**La verdad: Maldita Realidad**

Miro directamente al cielo y observo que el sol se está ocultando; está cayendo la noche y voy andando por estos lugares que se me hacen tan conocidos.

No entiendo porqué he terminado en este lugar: el mismo en el que triunfé en una guerra contra la bruja de cabello negro. A decir verdad, había olvidado lo sucedido. Quedé tan a gusto que mi mente procesó todo como una liberación de un gran peso sobre mi cuerpo. Desde ese día mi vida ha ido de maravilla, contando que ha pasado un mes.

Un mes. Hoy es cuando me percato de los días que ha pasado pero, ¿por qué cuernos lo hago? Ya había aclarado que esa chiquilla me importaba un bledo y que después de todo las cosas seguirían su curso natural. Los entrenamientos con mis alumnos iban mejor que nunca, y ellos notaron que yo había cambiado ¡Claro que cambié! me descargué de toda frustración causada por la maldita de Medea y sus malditos encantos.

Pero sigo sin saber el motivo que me ha llevado a este lugar, algo me ha empujado. Y ese algo me ha hecho recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos pasados aquí, momentos que olvidé justo cuando puse mi oreja en mi almohada y dormí como nunca lo había hecho.

Sigo caminando con el fin de salir de este lugar y dirigirme al Décimo Templo. Necesito descansar después de un arduo trabajo con los atolondrados de mis alumnos. Pero, algo capta mi atención.

Sin mirar bien por donde iba, estoy justo por los alrededores del recinto de las amazonas. Un lugar en el cual ningún hombre, con un mínimo de dos dedos de frente, debe pisar. Aunque claro, soy un Santo Dorado, y tengo pleno paso por estos lugares. Me giro con el fin de irme de allí, y la recuerdo. A mi mente le ha dado por fastidiarme la vida y hacérmela recordar; eso y que Medea llevaba tiempo faltando a los entrenamientos. ¿Cómo lo sé? Eso habrá que preguntárselo a la jodida cabeza que tengo.

Me voy. Camino por los alrededores y observo un pequeño tumulto de personas cerca de la entrada al recinto. Me dirijo hacia allí y me doy cuenta que se trata de guardias del Santuario, personas que deberían estar vigilando y no arremolinados como viejas chismosas mirando a través de las rejas del recinto.

¿Qué demonios está mirando? Son idiotas. Sólo mirar te da el boleto para una paliza de muerte de parte de esas amazonas. Mas sin embargo, no pasa nada y ellos siguen ahí, dejando sus obligaciones de lado.

̶ Deberían estar cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

Al escucharme, los 5 guardias giraron y sus expresiones eran el reflejo del miedo de haber visto al mismo diablo. Es obvio que los Santos Dorados imponemos y nos deben respeto, así que su comportamiento en claro. Me empezó a picar el gusanillo de la curiosidad y también quise saber que era lo que tanto les llamaba la atención.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que están mirando en ese lugar? Saben que no pueden estar cerca.

Uno de ellos avanzó hacia mi y, después de brindarme una reverencia, me aclaró lo que estaba viendo.

̶ Perdone usted Santo de Capricornio, pero mis compañeros y yo vimos que de este lugar salía humo y decidimos acercarnos para ver lo que pasaba.

¿Humo? ¿Es que se han vuelto locas las amazonas y ya quieren incendiar el Santuario? Mi cara de confusión fue vista por el guardia, así que continuó.

̶ Cuando llegamos, vimos que algunas amazonas estaban reunidas y otras cargaban un altar de muertos y lo colocaban cerca del fuego. Se trata de un funeral mi señor.

¿Fuego, altar de muertos...funeral? Todo quiere decir que se trataba de un funeral estrictamente griego. Así que si era en el recinto de las amazonas, el muerto era mujer y griega.

¿Por qué empiezo a sentir el pecho tan comprimido?

_"Tranquilo, ya sabrás el por qué"_

Quedo perplejo, ya que hace tiempo que no se celebra ese rito, y más si el Santuario estaba lleno de gente que venía de otros lugares. Por eso, los fallecidos se enterraban por el rito que les correspondía. Desde que tengo el rango de Santo no he visto ningún funeral griego.

̶ ¡Váyanse ahora mismo, esto no es un circo!

Alguien gritó desde dentro del recinto y eso me sacó de mi cúmulo de pensamientos. Miré hacía la portadora de esa voz estridente, se trataba de una amazona. Se acercaba desafiante, en un claro gesto de estar harta de mirones. Con un gesto les indiqué a los guardias que se retiraran ya que eso podía terminar en problemas. Pero yo decidí quedarme, dispuesto a averiguar lo que pasaba.

Ya cerca de las rejas el recinto, la amazona frenó en seco al verme. A mí no me podía gritar ni me podía echar; me tendría que responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas. La mujer se quedó fija en el suelo, sin moverse, tal vez esperando a que yo hablara.

̶ Amazona, ¿qué pasa en este recinto? Sale humo de aquí.

Ella siguió mirándome en el mismo sitio que en que se detuvo. Noté que no era una postura de respeto o de quedarse sin palabras ante mi presencia; era más de...¿rabia? Sus puños cerrados la hacía ver furiosa por algo, o por alguien.

Pero seguía sin hablar. O no sabía hablar o no le daba la gana. Es por ello que uso mi rango de Santo Dorado, no me pueden negar nada.

̶ Respóndeme Amazona, ¿qué pasa en el recinto?

̶ Usted debe de saberlo, es un funeral.

Hasta que habló la chiquilla con máscara de cabello castaño, con una voz y una actitud propia de las mujeres caballero que no toleran la presencia masculina. Pero ella sabe muy bien la forma en que me debe responder.

̶ ¿De quién es el funeral?

̶ ¿De quién va a ser? Es obvio, de una amazona.

Me parece que esta amazona me está faltando al respeto. Ya sabía que era de una amazona, no hay que ser un lumbreras para saberlo. Pero yo quería saber de quién de forma específica, ya no por la curiosidad que me producía lo que estaba sucediendo, sino por la opresión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo y porque mi conciencia me estaba obligando a preguntar incesantemente.

Y mi paciencia parecía agotarse con la maldita de la amazona que se negaba a contestar.

̶ ¿De quién, concretamente?

̶ ¿Para que lo quiere saber?

¡Vaya! es imposible con estas mujeres, siempre a la defensiva.

̶ Respóndeme.

̶ Muy bien, ¿quiere saber a quién vamos a enterrar?

Y se dignó a contármelo todo. A contarme algo que no hubiera querido nunca saber.

̶ Una gran mujer, una guerrera impresionante que, por razones patéticas del destino, encontró la muerte por sus propias manos.

¿Muerte por sus propias manos? Eso quería decir suicidio. En ese momento yo empezaba a perder el manejo de mi respiración y la agitación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No entendía el motivo de todo lo que estaba pasando, ni de la infinidad de sensaciones que empecé a experimentar.

Tal vez mi perplejidad quedó latente ante la amazona. Mis manos iniciaron un tembleque que nunca en mi vida había sentido, es más, nunca lo tuve cuando estaba con el más poderosos de los enemigos. Mi cabeza procesaba las últimas palabras de la amazona y mis ojos, abiertos de par en par, hicieron que ella continuara.

̶ Por deshonor, por impotencia, por no poder cumplir con la regla de las máscaras tal como se nos ordena cuando nos cubren el rostro...ella se quitó la vida.

Estoy más cerca de la respuesta de todo aquello, de la razón de mi presencia en este lugar. Mi corazón latía a millón por hora y un sudor frío surcó mi frente ante esas nuevas palabras de aquella mujer. Y mayor era mi malestar al escucharlas con un tono cargado de resentimiento, de odio en el estado más puro.

̶ Pero dime quién, por favor.

¿Por qué le suplico a una simple amazona que me responda, si soy un Santo Dorado que puede conseguir cualquier respuesta con sólo un gesto? Quizás es porque el destino me ha jugado una mala pasada, una maldita trampa y yo no veo cómo salir librado de ella. quizás es porque sabía a medias de quien se podía tratar. ¡Dioses, qué jodida es la verdad!

̶ Creo que usted, Santo de Capricornio, sabe de quien se trata.

Y se marchó. Se marchó dejándome con un aspecto de palidez que yo supongo que tengo. En mi garganta se quedaron enganchadas palabras de reproche ante tal falta de respeto, pero se quedaron ahí por la dura declaración de la amazona, sumergido en un mar de nuevas sensaciones que hicieron quedarme pegado en el suelo tratando se asimilar lo que hacía rato había descubierto.

Ella había muerto...Medea se había quitado la vida.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Y desde ese día mi cuerpo no conoce el descanso.

Todas las noches son una tortura, ya rutinaria, en la sólo mi mente me juega malas pasadas. Trozos de imágenes se van juntando, como un rompecabezas, con el firme propósito de fastidiarme el sueño. Me imagino cuál será mi aspecto porque la expresión de la gente con la que me cruzo me delata que voy de mal en peor.

Las pocas veces que mi mente me da permiso para dormir son para soñar con ella. Últimamente la veo, frente a mí, con ese maravilloso cuerpo que tanto degusté, ese dulce rostro que tanto me deleité en ver, esa exquisita piel morena que saboreé hasta el cansancio y esos expresivos ojos verdes que en mi vida había visto y conectaban de forma perfecta con el espectacular cabello negro. Ella no se mueve, sólo me mira con una sonrisa que no entiendo todavía por qué.

_"¿Lo disfrutaste?"_

Me pregunta. Y qué diablos voy a mentir. Lo disfruté hasta hartarme, lo admito. Pero no tengo el valor de decírselo, más que todo por el escalofrío que me causa ese tono de voz tan burlón.

_"¿Me disfrutaste?"_

Cambia a una pregunta más directa. Sigo diciendo que lo disfruté al máximo, pero ahora ya no me está haciendo ninguna gracia.

_"¿Sabes qué significa el honor?"_

Claro que lo sé. Lo sé ahora que te veo, no antes. Es algo que perdí hace tiempo.

_"¿Sabes cuál era mi honor?"_

No. No pensé nunca en tu honor. Te corrompí con mis pensamientos, te tuve en mis brazos y te forcé a...¡Maldición!

Su rostro permanece con esa sonrisa sádica, al más puro estilo de un conocido caballero. Me deja perplejo, rozando el pánico ¿Desde cuándo siento tanto miedo?

Mi oídos perciben un sonido fuerte de algo que gotea. Estoy rodeado de una paisaje vacío y sólo estamos ella y yo. La miro, y es cuando me percato que de ella viene ese sonido, concretamente de sus muñecas.

Sangre. Lo que emana de ella es sangre, de unos cortes profundos. El hilo que se despende se sus venas aumenta su envergadura, cayendo hasta un visible charco que bordea el suelo. Ya no sé si me cuerpo se colapsará en cualquier momento, pero mi respiración está muy agitada. Ella no parece quejarse de las heridas, sigue con esa sonrisa tan macabra.

¡Por Zeus...! ¿Por qué rayos estoy tan asustado?

Medea levanta sus muñecas, al percatarse de que me fijaba en ellas, las cuales seguían expulsando el líquido rojo. Las mira, gira sus manos con expresión extraña, como si estuviera viendo algo magnífico; hasta que posa sus ojos verdes en los míos.

_Esto...esto es por ti_

...y desaparece. Hasta aquí el poco descanso, el sueño maldito al que estoy condenado. Por mí. Claro que todo esto es por mí. Pero no entiendo el por que debería importante lo que le pasa a Medea. Debería dormir con al conciencia tranquila, pero es imposible. Tan sólo imaginarla hace elevar el sentimiento de culpabilidad al paroxismo.

¿Y por qué me siento tan culpable? La respuesta es lógica: no hay días, ni minutos ni segundos en que no me sienta como el ser más asqueroso y rastrero de este mundo. Me siento culpable por haberme dejado llevar por algo que ya debería haber controlado desde hacía tiempo, por el simple hecho de ser quien soy. Y más me siento culpable porque no se me quita la idea de la cabeza de que he sido yo el que he empujado a esa chiquilla a la muerte.

Y sigo pensado ¿por qué debería importarme? ¿por qué he de sentirme tan culpable?

Noche tras noche, me doy cuenta que soy un humano corriente. Y no debería ser así. Tengo un rango superior y una reputación envidiada. Siento todavía esa opresión en el pecho, la que tanto me hizo daño cuando escuché la noticia.

Definitivamente, sí que me siento culpable.

No contento con violar los códigos de conducta que todo caballero de la élite dorada debe seguir, forcé a una mujer inocente a sufrir una venganza imaginaria. Nunca podré entender el comportamiento que tuve esa tarde, cegado por una ira que no supe contener, sólo por creer que ella me había embrujado.

¿Quién se cree que somos Santos en todo el sentido de la palabra? Yo dejé de ser inocente antes de que me colocaran la armadura y de vez en cuando frecuentaba el calor de una mujer. Podríamos decir que los Santos todavía "santos" se pueden contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Desde ahí consideré a las mujeres como simples objetos de deseos, esas que te saben manejar a tu antojo.

Estoy empezando a cambiar esa idea tan mezquina.

En mis desvelos pienso en lo que tuvo que pasar esa chiquilla para tomar tan dura decisión. Tal vez muchos no entiendan el significado que tiene para nosotros el honor. Suena como a un cuento medieval, pero en estas tierras eso se lleva en la sangre. Y perderla duela más que si te cortan un miembro o pierdes a un ser querido. Yo siento que he lo he perdido, he deshonrado todas las enseñanzas que me hicieron caballero y me he rebajo al nivel de un hombre normal...he decepcionado a Athena. Y me imagino que Medea lo tenía bien calado en su ser.

Amar o matar...sé que son las dos opciones que una amazona debe elegir cuando su rostro es visto por un hombre. Son las dos opciones que dejó de lado ella.

Si yo fuera ella, no me lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Tan sólo me levanto y camino por el Templo hasta llegar a la entrada, para ver el amanecer. No sé cuantas veces lo he visto, han sido tantas las noches sin dormir. Sólo fijo mi mirada el astro rey que poco a poco se va asomando, convenciéndome inútilmente que hoy será un día como todos, con la rutina de entrenamientos de siempre. De eso es fácil convencerse pero, quién me afirma que no volveré a soñar con ellas, a recordar el asqueroso comportamiento digno de un salvaje que de una Caballero Dorado.

¿Ahora quien soy? Es la maldita realidad de no saber en qué demonios me he convertido.

_"Yo si sé quien eres, Shura de Capricornio."_


End file.
